Miroirs
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Il n'y a pas un miroir, il y a juste une pièce. Et juste Gamzee seul dedans. Et une auteur glauque qui écrit ça parce qu'elle est shootshoot aux cookies.


**Dislaimer :** Rien à moi, le Gamzee appartient à Hussie. Les miroirs au mec qui a inventé les miroirs, et éventuellement à la Galerie des Glaces. Ok je vais arrêter de raconter du caca. Ca pourrait choquer il parait. C'est pourri. Y a du sang. C'est vaaaaguement angst. C'est surtout glauque.  
Bref, comme vous le savez, en me connaissant, c'est écrit par un chat dans une cave.  
Un chat qui adore écrire sur Gamzee dingue et seul et fou et ...  
Et Gamzee en fait.  
Et en plus c'est court.  
Génial hein ?

* * *

Il y a un miroir.  
Il y a un miroir, accroché contre un mur. Un mur crade, un mur de béton, un mur impersonnel, un mur dénudé. Il y a un miroir qui reflète le reste de la pièce. Toute aussi nue, toute aussi impersonnelle. Un sol qui semble lui aussi gris, alors qu'il est de bois sombre. Un plafond qui est gris aussi. Ou peut-être que tout est gris simplement parce que l'on ne fait que le regarder à travers le miroir. Il y a aussi une porte, porte illusoire, qui n'est qu'un simple rideau de toile. Sans doute pour la stupide symbolique de la propriété privée. La lumière n'atteint pas la petite pièce, pièce impersonnelle, pièce béton, pièce grise. Et pourtant elle brille, brille comme si les rayons du soleil venaient disloquer le reflet de la cellule.  
En vérité, les murs, bien trop clairs, atténuent l'obscurité.

Il y a un miroir, contre le mur, qui reflète un homme. Un jeune à la peau grise, peau de béton, peau impersonnelle, peau-mur. Il est un peu comme le mur, et si ce n'était les cornes qui montent facilement jusqu'à le porter aux deux mètres, il serait totalement invisible. Son visage porte la trace de trois grandes griffures boursouflées, infectées. Elles pourraient dégouliner d'un pus indigo-violine que ça n'étonnerait pas. Il tient à la main un petit truc rond. Du maquillage sans doute. Non, il en doute pas, c'est du maquillage. Juste blanc.

Il y a un miroir, contre le mur, qui montre un homme qui se maquille, de dos au reflet. Qui comme un rituel mille fois répété, seppuku de l'inhumanité et des traits du visage. Les cicatrices sur sa face se transforment en trois balafres grises, dans l'immaculée blancheur du visage. Il est presque entier maintenant. Il est un reflet dans le miroir, qui joue dans la lumière des quatre murs sur son tee shirt noir.  
Mais il n'y a pas qu'un miroir. Il ouvre les yeux, ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux - mèches folles qui encadrent son visage fardé, peinturluré dans l'absence de couleur-, et remarque que la pièce n'est que miroir.  
Murs miroirs, illusoires, le béton du plafond devenus parois par le jeu des reflets. Et son propre être qui lui fait horreur, et qu'il adore, danse dans le monde qui l'entoure.

Il se sent oppressé par le silence tout autour. Il se sent paumé. Il avait oublié à quel point la vie seul ça peut peser sur la conscience . Et les reflets de son propre être déchiré -ce con qui ose investir sa vie- et l'envie de tous les briser et de s'incliner et de se laisser observer.  
Il hait les miroirs.  
Parce que son reflet est le seul truc avec lequel il a pas confiance et comprend qu'il est pas seul. Qu'il a toujours un avenir qui le tire et s'incarne et dans son ombre et dans son alternatif, dans celui qui vit de l'autre côté de la paroi glacée.  
En fait il s'appartient pas.

Il n'y a pas un miroir, il y a des miroirs.  
Des tonnes et des tonnes de miroirs. Et la même personne qui se répète, à l'infini.  
Une personne ... Qui n'est pas lui.  
Et une personne qui lui parle. Qui murmure dans les reflets. Qui hurle et saigne. Qui lui sourit et de son regard vide lui impose une sorte de suprématie sur sa petite personne debout en plein milieu d'une salle paumée.

Il se perd. Sans bouger. Les mots butent dans son esprit. Et le reflet qui parlent, et les mots qui crament son cerveau. Et lui qui répond. Il chiale en parlant. Ça brûle au fond de lui, rage sourde qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Mais en tournant sur lui, dans aucun des miroirs il ne peut voir qui il est vraiment.  
Ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas vraiment.

Il y a des miroirs, ces miroirs qui le conduisent au fond d'un cauchemar. il continue en essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Il sait qu'il tombe dans un précipice sans fond. Il sait qu'il n'a nulle part où se raccrocher que si quelqu'un ose arriver, ce quelqu'un ne pourra que sombrer avec lui.  
Et il gueule et il se frappe contre un mur, brise un reflet qui brise les autres. Brise une apparition qui hurle un silence avant de redevenir néant.  
Il aime les miroirs.

Il n'y a pas de miroir, il n'y a plus de miroir. Juste un éclat qu'il fait courir pour rouvrir les cicatrices, et se faire saigner.  
Alors il rit. Il rit parce que ses sortes de larmes coulent sur ses poignets comme le sang d'un martyr.  
Pour défier les miroirs.


End file.
